


云雨（3）

by bobobohii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all洛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobobohii/pseuds/bobobohii
Relationships: 张颜齐/何洛洛
Kudos: 3





	云雨（3）

第二天任豪一早去上班，何洛洛无聊的坐在沙发上晃着脚，想了想就准备出去狩猎，普普通通的披了一件黑色风衣，里面穿的却是半透明的白T，下身被风衣完完全全遮住了，只穿了一条超短裤。男孩舔了舔唇，开门出去了。

到达酒吧，早已人满为患，嘈杂的音乐声震的耳朵疼，何洛洛揉了揉自己的脑袋，眯着眼在酒吧内寻找猎物。男孩问调酒师拿了一杯度数不高的酒，往角落走去。

角落里坐着一个男人，似乎是第一次来有些局促的缩在角落，身边也有几个女人围着，但因为不给予互动，女人一个接一个的离开了他身边。

何洛洛勾起嘴角笑了笑，坐在男人身边，他伸手挠了挠对方的脖颈，看着对方疑惑的表情有些愣神。

不得不说，男人长得属实精致，大大的眼睛，喵咪唇不自觉的抿在一起，刘海乖顺的遮住额头，全身一袭黑色。

“何洛洛”

何洛洛向着对方举了举酒杯，仰起头喝了一口酒。男人呆呆的举起酒杯也向他敬一口酒。

“张颜齐”

男人眼神变得晦暗，看来不是什么单纯的货色。何洛洛放下酒杯，转身坐在张颜齐的大腿上，双手搭在男人的肩膀上，无意识的扭动让他感受到自己的下身被一根硬棒抵住。

“呵，我以为你多清纯呢”

何洛洛用手捏住对方的下巴轻轻摩擦。

“你也骚的不行，嗯？”

张颜齐用膝盖顶着男孩，一阵一阵的抖动让何洛洛不禁喘出声来。

“做吗？”

何洛洛伸手隔着衣服揉捏着男人的乳粒，张颜齐的硬物也隔着裤子摩擦。男孩褪下自己的短裤，露出丁字裤，黑色皮带将对方白皙的皮肤勒出红痕。张颜齐没忍住在对方的屁股上打上一巴掌。

“哼~”

男孩爽的哼哼，脱下自己的衣服，红缨被衣物摩擦后挺立起来。张颜齐一边脱着自己的衣服，一边吮吸着对方乳粒，男孩漂亮的脖颈扬了起来，咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧。何洛洛从男人身上爬下来，跪在地板上拉开张颜齐的内裤，掏出对方早已挺立的阴茎。男人的阴茎粗壮的很，轻轻一摸就能感受到鲜活的青筋在跳动，何洛洛俯下身子用嘴含住，轻轻在口腔内抽插。张颜齐被何洛洛口腔包裹的爽上了天，手指插进对方密软的头发，随着男孩的动作一上一下。何洛洛感觉口中的肉棒够硬后，又爬上沙发岔开腿坐在男人腿上，张颜齐拉过男孩的头与他接吻，口中还留有一丝腥气。拿过放在一旁的润滑剂，往自己的穴口和对方的阴茎上涂抹上去，便就扶着巨物准备进入。张颜齐抓紧了沙发，龟头顶在穴口，感受到一股股液体似乎在往下流，穴肉仅仅只是包住一个头就已经紧的不行。何洛洛附在他身上，慢慢的用阴茎往自己穴口捅。润滑剂起了效果，化成液体后果然方便进去，几次来回便就插了进去。

“哈~嗯”

张颜齐庞大的巨物停在里面不动都爽的何洛洛蜷缩起了脚趾，张颜齐扒开男孩的双腿，下身用力往上顶弄，看着男孩陶醉的在自己身上扭动，下身便越发快速起来。何洛洛将手撑在男人胸口，身下的物体进进出出，带出一丝一丝的水渍，随着运动自己在男人身上上上下下，由于重力原因每一次的顶弄都显得尤为的深。张颜齐环住对方的腰把他压在沙发上，一条腿搭在自己肩膀上，一条腿便踮起脚尖随意的踩在地板上。花穴因为这个姿势不自觉的扩大，张颜齐伸手撸动何洛洛的性器，下身还九浅一深的操弄。何洛洛爽的将手指插入自己的口腔，用手指夹住自己的舌头反复搅动。

张颜齐顶弄了一会又让对方趴在沙发上，用后入式操干，性器在花穴中转了一个圈，何洛洛被性器顶到了敏感点，像小猫一样爽的喵喵叫。张颜齐掐着男孩的细腰，疯狂的抽弄，用力的往男孩的敏感点操干几下便射在了对方的身体了。

“哥，我想射”

何洛洛的哭腔似乎又激起了张颜齐的性欲，他用手指按住铃口不让男孩射，抽出自己的性器，就着这个姿势，用手指轻轻抚摸着花穴，刚刚操弄好的肉穴此时还一张一合，手指接触到肉穴发出咕叽咕叽的水声，张颜齐用另一只手捏住对方的屁股，将头埋在其中，用嘴吸着男孩的花穴，轻轻用舌头破开洞口，感受到爱液正在缓缓流出，舌头接触到内壁，何洛洛扶着腰娇吟的说

“哥，让我射吧，好爽…呜”

张颜齐也没有过分玩弄对方，又把手指插入花穴，胡乱的抽插几下便就松开铃口。

何洛洛感受到下身没有了阻碍，昂起头精液便一泻而下。

“家里还有一个人，不介意的话可以过来玩”

张颜齐笑了笑，拍了拍他屁股。他当然知道对方这个小骚货是干什么的

毕竟

自己也经常看他直播自慰


End file.
